


professor layton and the secret agent conspiracy

by barrylawn



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylawn/pseuds/barrylawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>professor layton must solve a bunch of mysterys that all connect to each other CAN HE DO IT?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. phoenix wright turnabout hat

phoenix wright turnabout hat

one day phoenix wright was at home playing a game on his ds when suddenly he was sucked in!

phoenix woke up inside the game and decided to look around. he eventually found a university and an old guy brought him to someones office.

"good day" said the man and then he recognized him. "HOLY SHIT YOUR PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY!"

"AND YOURE PROFESSOR LAYTON FROM MY GAME!" shouted phoenix

"thats weird" said professor layton but he was CUT OFF by someone who BROKE IN THROUGH THE WINDOW and STOLE LAYTONS HAT!

"who are you" said phoenix after he left. "i am professor layton" said layton

"well where's your hat" said phoenix

"my hat was stolen and i need your help finding the thief."

"ok"

phoenix and layton went to scotland yard to tell inspector chelmey what happened

"hmmmmmmmmmmmm AHA!" shouted chelmey "IVE GOT IT the real culprit is YOU LUKE!"

"WHAT" said layton and luke but he was arrested phoenix went to the detention center to talk to luke.

"hello phoenix wright." said luke

"hi luke did you steal laytons hat"

"no" said luke

"ok ill defend you now i gotta get to court!" phoenix went to the defendants lobby where layton was waiting for him.

"todays the day phoenix." said layton

"thanks layton im ready." said phoenix and they went into the courtroom.

the judge pounded his gavel.

"court is now in session." said udgey

"wtf are you doing here your honor." said phoenix.

"i was playing professor layton and the curious village and then i easy sucked in anyway are you both ready" said udgey

"yes" said phoenix

"the prosecution is also ready" said descole who was the prosecutor.

"hold on wtf are you doing here" said layton

"im getting luke arrested thats what."

"i won't let you!" said phoenix

"don't care" said descole

"please make your opening statement" said udgey

"luke stole laytons hat and i can prove it" said descole "chelmey get up here now."

chelmey came to the stand.

"name and occupation" said descole

"inspector chelmey. inspector."

"now testify" said descole.

"ok" said chelmey

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"the professor and phoenix were in laytons office. suddenly luke came in and stole laytons hat. he then fled the scene."

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix. "how did he get in?"

"through the door stupid." said chelmey

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix and he presented the broken window. "the thief came in through the window!"

"OBJECTION!" shouted descole "so?"

"so luke can't be the thief BECAUSE HE COULD HAVE USED THE DOOR!"

"but you can't prove the thief used the window to get in he could have used it to get out."

"yes i can" said phoenix "TAKE THAT! the broken glass us inside the room so they used it to get in!"

"FUCK!" shouted descole. "but wait how did he do that his office us on the 3rd floor."

"oh right." said phoenix.

"dont worry phoenix you'll figure it out." said layton.

"thanks layton anyway next witness." said phoenix. a scary guy with a hat came to the stand.

"name and occupation" said descole

"don paolo. scientist "

"ok testify about what you saw" said descole

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i saw luke break into the office. he grabbed laytons hat and ran away."

"HOLD IT!" shouted phoenix. "how did you see this the office is on the third floor"

"i have a flying machine that let me fly to see."

"OBJECTION! you could have used that to get in!"

"WHAT?" screamed paolo

"luke couldnt have used the window because he doesnt have a flying machine but you do which means YOU MUSTVE DONE IT!" phoenix pointed

"NO!" shouted paolo "you cant prove i stole his hat!"

"CRAP!" shouted phoenix.

"phoenix think outside the box" said layton

"outside the box?" said phoenix and then he remembered the cover on the box of his professor layton game and remembered that his hat was on it.

"YES YOU DID STEAL IT!" shouted phoenix.

"LOL you have no proof" said paolo.

"no i dont... because YOU have it!" and phoenix pointed at don paolos tall brown hat. "THATS LAYTONS HAT!"

"DAMMIT I FORGOT TO TAKE IT OFF!" screamed paolo and he ran away and chelmey chased him.

"the court finds luke Triton NOT GUILTY!" said udgey and barton threw confetti from the gallery.

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"luke be a gentleman and thank phoenix." said layton.

"ok ok shit layton i just got here." said luke

"thank you phoenix"

"your welcome luke but when am i getting paid" asked phoenix

"phoenix a gentleman never begs for money" said layton

"WHAT" screamed phoenix but then he was sucked out of his ds. "fuck im broke now." said phoenix

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. professor layton and the diabolical law

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIABOXICAL LAW

BY BARRYLAWN

one day preferred layton was in his office sipping tea

"you know my boy" said layton "our adventure wit mister write erlier makes me tink i shud check the law" because he had just finish exciting adventure wit phenix write where don paulo stole his hat but phonix got it back

"ok professor" luke grab the newspaper and show layton the news

"lets see" said layton

no murder

no stealing

no drinking tea

no raep

no-

"wait WAT" shout layton and he read it again

no murder

no stealing

NO DRINKING TEA

"WAT THE FUCK WEN DID DAT ADD" shout layton

BANG BANG BANG

"OPEN UP DIS IS THE POLICE!" shouted the door

"no" said layton and then THE DOOR BUSTY OPEN!

"aright layton hat hav you don now" shout chelmey

"insecter" said layton hiding tea behind his back "i assure yu ive done nothing illegal"

"hmmmmm." grunt chelmy "your suspishus layton" he turn and left

"few that was close" said luke

"indeed my boy" said layton finish his tea

"AHA!" shout chelmy jumping back in "GOTCHA MR LAYTON!"

"AAAAAAAH" scream layton and he ran to widow

"HAR HAR HAR" laugh clammy "go on jump"

layton open widow and look down

"shit"

"now com quitely vile criminal" said clemmy

"PROFESSOR LAST GO!" shout luke and he push layton adn they both fall out of da window on the tird floor of grassenhall university

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yell layton

and then layton and luke

LANDED ON PAOLOS FLYING MACHINE

"ouch" said layton "wats dis doing here"

they got off the machine and walk out of ally

"ok now what shud we do luke" said layton

"dis reminds me of a puzzle"

"lets hear it"

DOORS BREAK DOWN

"THERE HE IS!" shout chelms

"oh fuck right" said layton "LATER LUKE LETS RUN!"

they ran and luke drop his puzzle

"wat dis" said chelmy pick it up "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ZVARRI i solve it"

he was right and got 10 picarats

"now den uh who turn out lights" said chelmy walking in darkness of night

IN FOREST

layton and luke wer roasting marshmellows over campfire

"you no luke" said layton "this reminds me of a puzzle"

PUZZLE

"your being chase by inspector chimney. how you kill him"

"I GOT IT" shout luke "you kill him with FIRE" and he threw de marshmall in the fier

"exelent job my boy" said layton "now we shall escape the rool of law in the morning"

and they went to sleep

beep

"this is agent 2051 de threat has been locate sleeping with dat other guy. i shall eliminate dem wenever probably"

"ok"

beep

IN MORNING

layton woke up and luke gone

"LUKE" shout layton

"hi" said luke "lets go to city to solve mystery"

"ok" sadi layton

they went into city

"hey professor" said stachenscarfen

"hi scarf" said layton

"want to know about hint coins"

"sure"

"ok examine that barrel"

layton examine the barrel and found a hint coin BUT THAT WASNT ALL because in there was A NOTE!

the note said

"i added a fake rule to law keklollmao" end quote

"(!) struk layton

"wat dos it meen" said luke using the hint coin

"WAT FUCK NO LUKE DONT WASTE THAT"

"sorry"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i was gonna tell you anyway!"

"wait professor look!" luke point at hint "the culprit is in police force"

"WOAH" shout layton "LETS GO LUKE!"

they ran to scotland yard

"im sorry we only allow people whove solved 5 puzzles in h-"

"fuck off m8" shout layton shoving policeman aside

"INSPECTION!" shout door and then THE DOOR BUSTY OPEN

and a tall guy with a moustache and monocle walk in

"yes?" said inspector "wat can i do for you"

"i was wondering about this new law" said man

"wat law"

"de one dat forbids tea"

"ah dat it was added few days ago"

"but i love my tea"

"yeh i no we all do so just keep quiet abot it de statute of limitations is only 1 day"

"oh then why am i wearing this" said layton taking off his moustache and monocle

chelmey stare blankly at him

and then luke came out of pants and layton step down to normal size

CHELMY STOOD UP

"LAYTON IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"

WHIIIIISTLE!

and then 2000 POLICEMEN CAME IN

"SURRENDER" shout police

"WAT BUT STATUE OF LIMITS IS OUT"

"no statue of limit is 24 hours you commit crime 23 hors ago HA HA HA get fukt"

"alright sir plese cooper-"

"FORGET DAT JUST ARREST" shout chemney

"but sir"

"ARREST"

"we hav to follo-"

"ARREST"

"no"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream chilmey "TIMES UP!"

"FUCK" shout policeman

"now dat were all here" said layton step in middle of room "the truth is... dis tee law is FAKE"

"WAAAAAAAAT" shout chelmy and 1999 policemen

"and the only one who could be behind this act..." layton turn and POINT "IS YOU RANDOM POLICEMAN!"

"WATF" shout police

"yes! yu wer the only one patrolling area where i DICOVER THIS NOTE" layton show note

"AAAAAAAAAAH" scream policeman "FINE I DID IT! I DID IT BECAUSE I DONT LIKE TEA!"

policeman was under arrest for 100 years and the law of no tea allowed was banned

"another puzzle solved" said layton

THE END


	3. professor layton and the lost summer

PROFESSOR LAYTON ACE PROFESSOR AND THE LOST SUMMER

BY BARRYLAWN

one day professor layton hershel was sitting at home and he was happy because it was the last day before june wich is when summers starts so all his students will fuck off and go do summer things and now he wont get raped by rosetta he sipped his tea (which is finally legal again) and watched the morning sun rise to start june 1

BUT JUST THEN

WHEN THE SUN ARRIVED

IT BECAME SEPTEMBER 1 AND EVERYONE WAS BACK

"WHAAAAAAAAT" shouted layton falling out of his char

"HI PROFESSOR L (3(3(3(3(3" flirt rosetta and she dragged him to the floor and the morning raep began

"LUUUUUKE HEEEEEEELP" shouted layton but it was no use and the struggle went on and all the class observed and took notes

"luke came in"

"AAAAGH GET OFF HIM" he shouted grabbing her and pulling her off

"huff huff thank you luke" said layton gettng up

"ugh professor l u cheetin on me" she glared at luke

"fuck off rosetta go sit down" said layton

rosetta sat down

"not there at my desk because your taking over the class while i go and solve the mystery of the last summer!"

layton and luke ran out the door

"delmona im heading out"

"ok layton" said delmona and they ran to the laytonmobile

they drove down to scotland yard and chelmey b like

"yes its quite curious i didnt tink id be coming in to work today but ehre i am" said chelmey "so wat do you need layton"

"well chelmy we need to figure out what happened"

"i agree now look at this diagram"

chelmy pulled down

"ok so cleerly sumthing happened when the sun rose so we skipped all of summer and went straight to autum"

"but inspectr" said layton noticing something "may is part of summer and august is part of autumn"

"hmmm ur right wich means the criminal must have wanted to skip the work vacations not summer tself"

"which means" said luke "he must want everyone to work"

"which MEANS" said professor "he must be the scumbag president BILL HAWKS!"

"yes finally an excuse to donald trump him" said chelmey

they ran down to hawks home

"KOCK KOCK" shouted chimney knocking down the door

"whos there" said hawks from inside

"THIS IS THE POLICE" shouted chelmey and he laytona dn luke all grabbed the door and KICKED IN DOWN IN TWO KICKS (becuase luke didnt kick it)

TRESPASSERS" shouted hawks but shelmey grabbed him and arrested him and his wife too because she was a brat and deserved it

"ke he hek just another tuesday for scotland yard" said chelmy

"but professah" said luke "how on ert did de prime minister get the poweh to change the seasons"

"HA!" shouted billy "ill never tell!"

"an exelent question my boy" said layton and he walked over to bill "the truth is bill hawks is a weak piece of shit who doesnt know how to use his power right so he had an accomplice to use that power"

"WHAAARGH" shouted chelmey

"who" said luke

"theres only one person it could have been" and he turned around and pointed at the face in the sky "YOU, AUTUMN!"

"BWARGH HAR HAR HAR" laughed the evil face "you cant prove anything"

"bill hawks does not know how to use his powers so you used your power yourself! so he struck a deal to skip june july and august all so we cud work our asses off without taking a break"

"gh-gh-GAGGAGHAGAGHAGHAGHAHAAHGHGAHAGHAGHAGHA" screamed the face and it dissolved and dropped the fifty bucks the president gave him

suddenly the sky turned blue

it was summer

"YESSSSSS" shouted layton and he jumped under the shade "COME MY BOY! ITS TIME TO GET TANNED!"

THE END


	4. professor layton and the divided kingdom

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIVIDED KINGDOM

BY BARRYLAWN

one summer day professor layton was on the beach getting a tan

"luke my boy a true gentleman must always be of adequake tanning"

"right youre professor" said luke who was still a pale little shit

just then chelmey came out from under the shade like the filty casual dat he is

"oi layton did ya here were escaping from the eu"

"what" said layton

"yeah da prime mister is making us leaf"

"WHAAAT" shouted layton

"what dis is great"

"no! wasnt the prime minster ARRESTED?!"

"OHHHH" shouted chelmy "your right! what de dicks is going on heer?!"

"hmmm" said layton "very strange"

he left the beach and took dee bus to de tower of london

he snook past the queen who was asleep and pulled a book out of the bookshelf to reveal the secret entrance to the secret dungeon where all the worst criminals were kept

he and luke walked down the aisle of cells and hands came out trying to grab them

"laaaaaytooooooooon!" moaned the prisoners who had all been put away by him but they were too weak to grab them

layton stopped outside the last cell and a hand came out

"laaaaaytoooo-"

"bill stop acting like an insane prisoner"

"oh sry" said bill hawks the convicted prime minestre who was arested for tampering with the seasons to make everyone work in professor layton and the lost summer read it if u havent yet

"bill wat is going on why did you make us leave europes unitedness" asked layton

"what" said bull "how ridiculus i have been in prison al time"

"dammit" said layton leaving the dungeon

"but prafessah" said luke "this means mr hoks wasnt the culprit"

"indeed my boy" said layton "truly misterious"

they walk to the door but were stopped by scream

"EEEEAAAAAAGH GAAAAAARDS" screeched the old queen

the guards came out and dragged layton and luke to the floor

they were dragged back down to the dungeon and threw into a cell

"what is this!" shouted layton

"what are you two doing to me" shouted the queen

"no nothing we just had to speak to bill hawks!"

"why"

"because he is prime minister he could be responsible for leaving eu"

"paha ha what about the new guy"

layton grab his hat at dis development

"what did u say?"

"nothing enjoy prison"

the queen went to lock door but then layton threw his hat at her and she fell and he and luke ran out and layton made sure to pick up his hat

"wow prafessah i dint no you cud fite"

"u see me do it all time my boy!"

they ran out but gards were patrolling the place

"prafessah... wat r we gonna do" wined luke but professor look in his surrounding

"ah! luke i know what to do!"

and they sneaked over to the other side of the room making sure not to be seen by gards

"ok my boy well use this cardboard box to get past them and get to the exit"

"but prafessah" said luke pointing behind him "we already made it to dexit"

"oh my" said layton "it seems i planned too well"

they left and layton was trying to figure out who could be behind this heinous act and chelmey and barton ran up to them

"oi layton wat u find out"

"it seems inspector" said layton "that there is another prime minister in town"

"OHO?" said chelmey

_SCOTLAND YARD_

"well ya see" said chelmey "there shudda been an election or something to make this guy a prime star but there aint any recerds of such event takin place"

"wich means" said luke "this man must have sneaked into place illegaly"

"dat wud appear to be case" siad layton thinking

barton twithed

"um excuse me professeh" said baron

"yes wat is it mah good man?" said layton

"perhaps it was dat suspicious guy who was here erlier"

"who"

"some guy called errrr cavein damnitron?"

"cave in dammit ron?" said layton

"david... cameron?"

"yeah dat it" said barton

"oi barton!" shouted chelmey "lll do the talkin here

"yessir sir!"

"wait" said layton "thats it! chelmey give me a list of everyones addresses"

_3 MINUTES LATER_

they got into police car

"drive motherfucker" shouted chelmey and barton hit acceleration button and they drove down the roads of london

"prafessah how do you know where david cameron is in dis big list"

"its simple my boy this list is a puzzle. and de answer is david camerons name is HERE"

he pointed to david cameron with his address

"ok lets go" said barton driving to the address

"knock knock" said layton as he knocked the door

david cameron came out

"what do you want" said cameron

layton and luke and chelmey and barton all too out their guns and yelled

"FREEZE MOTHERFUCKER!"

"AAAAAH" shouted cameron putting his hands up "why?"

"because" said layton "u are not in fact prime misister"

"wait WHAAAAAAH" shouted luke

"on the contrery you are" he pointed at him "AN IMPOSTER!"

"YAAAAAAAAAGH" shouted david and he ripped his mask off "dam you layton" shouted don paolo

"don paolo" shouted luke "its you!"

"don" shouted layton "i am here for revenge for making wario fire me!"

"bu hu hu" cried paolo "if ur so pissy about it why not sue wario over it!"

"...good idea"

"HAAAA" paolo took this opportunity to escape

"YOU BETTAH COME BACK HER IN NAME OF LAW" shouted chelmey and he and barton ran after him

"luke" said layton "this way"

he and luke ran into house and up to the attic where there was generator

layton crushed it

"yes! now london wont fly away anymore!"

"great work professor!"

"another puzzle solved" layton fix his hat and left before getting a phone call"

"hello? oh? yes i wud be glad to prosecute for you"

THE END

"kak hak hak" laughed a mysterious voice in the attic "you think its over?"

the lights turn on and the real david cameron came out


	5. professor layton and the two thousand and fifty first agent

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE TWO THOUSAND AND FIFTY FIRST AGENT

BY BARRYLAWN

beep

"this is agent 2051 and its pretty clear to me that layton and luke are a threat to our kingdom i shall report with documents of their evil later"

beep

professor layton was at his house relaxing during his summer vacation from greenhall university. he took off his shirt and got some more tan onto him

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" came a voice from house

"luke?" shouted layton coming out from sun "are you alrite mah boy?"

"PRAFESSAH! LUKE AT THIS!"

luke showed layton newspaper

===THE LONDON NEWS===

"HERSHEL EXPOSED AS GRAND VILLAIN!"

"ha ha ha" laughed layton "oh luke its just a shitty tabloid nobody reads these any more"

"oh" said luke "um prafessah... do you hear something?"

"kill layton... kill layton kill laYTON"

"must be the radio" said layton

"who the fuck uses radios any more"

"true gentlemen"

he went to turn of radio off but it was off and noise continue

"a challenging puzzle to be sure" layton pondered this mystery "ah, luke mah boy, do you have a hint coin"

"i would if you didnt yell at me every time i went to pick one up"

"thats because true gentlemen dont climb tower bridge like a monk-"

BANG BANG BANG

"HEY OPEN UP BRO MAN"

layton held onto his hat

"luke ive found the answer"

THE DOOR CRUSHED DOWN AND ANGRY PROTESTERS RUSHED IN WITH SIGNS AND PITCHFORKS

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" shouted layton

they stopped

"a true gentleman knocks before entering!"

"WOH-?" whine luke

"ohhhhh" said them and they went to door to try again

"quickly my boy while they are busy with that!"

"but prafessah it doesnt take that long to knock on the door!"

"heh heh heh" laughed layton "not when that door is tiny splinters

MEANWHILE

"knock kno- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH" roared protestor because he knocked on the broken door and got a splinter fingered

"ugh can we just go in dammit" said the man in the top hat

"bitch if we dont do this like gentlemen then we are no better than layton" said the whiny little boy

so layton and luke sneaked past them and into the laytonmobile and drove away

"come luke we must find out why we are infamous serial villains" siad layton driving to scotland yard

"hmmm i see" said chelmey reading the newspaper "well ive finished reading the article and it says that your villain for removing tea law, fucking around with time, and fighting the govermint to stay in eu"

"can you help us inspector" said layton

"of course layton we just cant let the other police in on this. right barton?" barton wasnt there

and then he was at the door with another guy

"uh yes sir the prefesseh came in here yep" said barton pointing at layton and the police chief glared at him

"BARTON YOU OFE!" shouted chelmey but then they were surrounded by police

"CHELMEY YOU TRAITION!" shouted chief "you will pay for what you have done!"

but just then a DETECTIVE BEAT THE POLICE UP

AND THEY COULDNT FIGHT BACK BECAUSE HE WAS USING HIS OWN SPECIAL FIGHTING TECHNIQUE

"who are you!" shouted luke

"ZVARRI!" shouted the detective "my name is LUKE ATMEY! i hope you all enjoyed my little performance!"

and then luke atmey and luke triton and layton chelmey and barton ran out of the police place

"how can we ever thank you mr atmey" said layton

"ha ha ha i have no idea HOW you could repay ME... for i have solved the mystery!"

"what how we dont have enough hint coins" said layton

atmey cleaned his moneycle

"ah but i am an ACE detective such tings are trivial to me. come layton we are away to a place of... secret agents!"

DUN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

"are you sure this is the place mr atmey" layton parked the laytonmobile outside a building with a sign saying "SECRET AGENT AGENCY"

"zvarri" said atmey "why first you must look at the bushes around the windows clearly thats to hide the agent faces and there you can see there are bullet holes from people trying to raid them so - ZVARRI! this is the place"

"clever" said chelmey "now lets storm these motherfuckers!"

they got out and barton tripped and got a bloody nose

"man down!" shouted chelmey and he helped his m8 to informary

layton luke and atmey sneaked into the hall and atmey put his back to the wall like when he was battling those policemen

that way nobody could sneak behind him like the man who sneaked up on layton

"come professor the ghost is clear!" said atmey but only luke was there (and the other luke luke atmey but this his his POV now)

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" shouted luke "PRAFESSAAAAA?!"

"stfu theyll hear us" said atmey

"we DID hear him jesus man do you think were deaf?" said a man from the top floor

"AAAAH" shouted atmey and he dropped his monocle "ohhh no"

atmey got on his kness and fummled around for his monocle

"mah glasses i cant see a thing without mah glasses" said atmey

the guy came forward and then atmey kick him in dick and he fell

"come on luke" shouted atmey and he and luke (triton) ran up the stairs where a bunch of agents were having a disco and they were waiting with guns so atmey dance fighted them to death

they ran up to stage and pulled the big lever on the wall and the door next to it opened

they walked in and heard voices

"shhh luke" said luke

they crouch down and went slowly to end of the way and saw a guy with sunglasses and a suit talking to layton who was tied to a chair

"and that is why mr agent 2051" said layton and he got arm out from under rope and pointed at him because thats necessary "YOU are the one responsible for my infamy"

"KAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" laughed agent 2051 from professor layton and the diabolical law who was a plot thing that never got addressed because i actually forgot about him so whatever "but its true" he grin evilly "you overran the castle you arrested bill hawks and david camera and you messed with the law and you stopped brexit and you -"

"THAT MAKES ME A FUCKING HERO!" shouted layton

"watever man your a guilty fuck, layton. fuck you fuck you fuck you your worse dan donald trump"

"hey i voted for the donald" said layton

"SILENCE" shouted agent 2015 and he went to switch "now i shall elecrocute you now bye"

"noooo" whispered luke but layton smiled cunningly

the switch was PULLED DOWN but NO SHOCK DID LAYTON FEEL"

"what" said 2016 "WHAAAAT"

"ha" said layton and he untied himself "i solved the puzzle you stupid fuck next time dont leave your hint coins on the chair"

"CURSE YOU LAYTON" shouted agent 2015 and he ran to kick layton down but before he could atmey dancingly desended upon his head and killed him dead

"thank you mr atmey i am once again in your debt" said layton and he took out video camera "now to release this worldwide and clear my name"

===THE LONDON NEWS===

LAYTON CLEARED OF CHARGES, THE LONDON NEWS SUED FOR £300,000! FUCK YOU LAYTON!

THE END


	6. professor layton and the gentleman assassin

professor layton and the gentleman assassin

by barrylawn

professor layton was hanging around in gentleman world aka london shopping in stores like a true gentleman

"hey prefessah" said luke holding a blue suit thing "dont ya think this would suit me"

"a gentleman never comes to clothes stores and gocks at random clothes my boy"

"wait wat?"

"excuse me young lady"

the young lady came over to layton and he held out a coat

"this hanger please. it reminds me of ?"

"right away prafassah" said lady

layton walked home with his precious hanger

"but prefessah people usually go to clothes shop to buy CLOTHES"

"a gentleman always thinks outside the box"

but then layton was STRUCK HARD IN THE HEAD

"AAAAAH PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"LUKE DONT JUST STAND THERE SCEAMING" shouted layton "ARREST HIM!"

luke ran to the man but he was shoved on the ground

"cmon luke" shouted layton as he stood up and picked luke up and ran away

the man with face zip was running after him

"PREFESSAH! I THINK HES CHASING AFTER US!"

"DATS PREPOSTERUS"

they ran to the park where people were and the man blended in so they had no idea who he was

"that man has been sent to kill us my boi" siad layton "we must be careful and stick with the peeples"

they spent the day talking with gentleman hangin out with teenagers flirting with women

by the end of the day they mustve got to know everyone in london

however there was one man they met who was special

EARLIER THAT DAY

"see you at three, m'ladyyyy" flirted the professor and the girl giggled and went red

he walked away winking and walked into a guy in a suit with a zip on his face and a monocle

"hello sir" said layton taking off his hat "i am professor layton. i am a gentleman at gressenheller university"

"a plessure" said the man "my name is shelly de killer. i too am a gentleman and an assassin"

"wh-WHAT" shouted layton

"i mean u no harm sir" said de killer

"no not that" said layton and he pointed at him "a true gentleman NEVER kills people"

shelly took out his nife

"u wanna go?"

"AH NO"

shelly took out his apple and started shearing it like that revoluting guy in spirit of justice

"well den i will see you later mr gentleman"

he walked away

"luke" siad layton "that man is very-"

"oooooohhh your names luke is iiiit?" said a little girl in little clothing as she went over to luke flirtingly

LATER THAT DAY

the park was closing and everyone was walking out

"LUKE GET BEHIND THAT TRASH CAN" shouted layton and they ran behind the trash can

"what is it prefessah"

layton pointed outside the gate

"shelly de killer is out there waiting for us"

"OH NO what should we do prefessah how are we gonna get home"

layton took out his phone

"bob we need your help"

A MINUTE LATER

the street was filled with color and then 5 colorful building vehicle things came down the road and stopped at the park

"good day" said bob as he passed shelly de killer and de killer said nothing

"hi hershel" said bob "lets get that house built"

and then bob built a house

"DONE"

"thanks bob" said layton

"ill be taking that money"

layton gave him the money

"oh good your a gentleman and you actually paid... unlike that fuck, phoenix."

"but pressefah" said luke "what are we gonna do with this"

"well make it our home so we dont have to leave the park"

"AAAAH clever"

"uhhh" said bob "why dont you just go to your old home"

"because that fake gentleman outside wants us dead the moment we leave"

"oh damn son" said bob "well ill leave you two to it i guess"

he walked away and layton and luke sat around the coffee table

"now then my boy" said layton "how should we get to scotland yard and get chelmeys assistance"

"well bob wants to help us right maybe he left a secret underground tunnel connectioned to chelmeys house"

"hmmmm" layton patted the walls

"theres nothing here prefessah"

"very strange..." said layton "why doesnt bob want to help us?"

luke looked out the window

"prefessah hes gone!"

"the ass?"

"yea"

"where could he have-"

knock knock knock

"yes?" said layton opening the door and a KNIFE SLASHED AT HIS FACE

"AAAAAAAGH" shouted layton slamming the door but shelly caught it in his foot

layton chained the door quickly

"LUKE UPSTAIRS NOW!"

"BUT LAYTON" shouted luke "THERE IS NO UPSTAIRS"

"WHAT WHY DID BOB DO SUCH A SHIT JOB ON THIS HOUSE?!"

layton ran to the kitchen and hit his head on the wall and bricks fell out

"wait what these bricks fell out" said layton "why arent they cemented in?"

THE DOOR SMASHED DOWN

"who cares just RUN"

they broke more bricks off and ran outside and layton got on his motercycle and rode away from the park

"yes i see" said chelmey at scotland yard "so you were attacked by an assassin named shelly de killer eh"

"he claims to be a gentleman"

"well dat cant be a gentleman doesnt try to kill people he helps them"

"AHA" said layton "luke chelmey were going back to the park"

they went back and there was someone at the park

"the man who has been chasing us around the world..." siad layton and he pointed at the man "is YOU, BOB"

"WHAAAAAT" shouted bob

"normally a gentleman helps people and you help people by making their houses so EXPLAIN WHY MY HOUSE WAS BUILT BY A THREE YEAR OLD?!"

"uhhhhhhhh" sweated bob "oh thats right"

"what"

"my building cars are mentally challenged you see they act like fucking todlers. so i left the building for dem to do sooooo it makes sense that it would seem like it was made by retards"

"OBJECTION" shouted layton

"were not in court"

"oops" said layton "anyway OBJECTION! cars cant build or talk or be mentally anythi-"

"hi bob hows the building going?" said the yellow car

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA-?!" shouted luke "PRAFESSAH! DID YOU HEAR THAT?!"

layton tipped his hat

"so... youve been practicing black magic have you bob?"

"no no i found em like this" said bob

"you found them... well dats not a lie"

"huh?"

"because YOU, BOB, ARE NOT IN FACT THE BOB WE ALL KNEW AND LOVED!"

"ewww" said bob "dont confuse me with dat shitty rebooted boob-"

"NOT HIM EITHER" shouted layton and the window blew at his coat as he pointed for the grand reveal "YOU ARE IN FACT THE MAN PRETENDING TO BE SHELLY DE KILLER!"

"WHAT" shouted bob

layton took out a document

"this is a report of the JF-4 case where someone was killed by shelly de killer and this case occured in los angeles now WHY WOULD DE KILLER BE HERE IN LONDON?!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" shouted bob "but but but"

"no buts! CONFESS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed bob "I ADMIT IT! IM AN EVIL MOTHERFUCKER WHO TAKES MONEY TO KILL AND PIN IT ALL ON THAT SHELL GUY! KILLLLL MEEEEEEE" screamed bob and he got arrested

"another puzzle sol-"

"not yet" said luke

"whats that my boy?"

"who on earth hired bob to kill us"

layton paused

"another puzzle to think of"

THE END?


	7. professor layton and the rose stone

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE ROSE STONE

the door slide open

"suh" said the mysterious culprit (not the one in krazy khurain adventures, this is a different mysterious culprit)

"what do you want minion" said the mysterious mastermind (not the one in krazy khurain adventures, this is a different mysterious mastermind)

"its aboot the prafessah suh. he has defeeted agent 2051 and our assassin"

mysterious mastermind crushed his cup a tea in anger

"bah incompetant idiots. they had ONE job and it was to kill layton and luke"

"but suh thats two-"

"SILENCE! we shall let them live................................................................................................................................................................................... ....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... for now.

AT HOME

professor layton was stirring his tea getting ready for the day

it was summer tho because he solved the mystery of the last summer in professor layton and the lost summer by me so he didnt have anything to get redy for, ESPECIALLY not rosetta and the morning raep

suddenly the phoen rang

"prafessah its for you" said luke

layton picked up the phone

"this is professor layton wat u want bro"

"HELOOOOOO PRAFESSAH" flirted the voice of rosetta stone

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed layton dropping his tea

"come on down to mah house prafessah i miss you"

"NO"

but then THE DOOR BROKE DOWN

two guys came in and one pointed a gun at luke and the other picked layton up put him over his shoulder like he was a baby and carried him out

AT ROSETTAS HOUSE

professor layton was lying on rosettas bed for the morning raep that he always had to suffer through in spring autum and winter but summer was supposed to be his vacation from that crap but the men were still pointing guns at luke so he had no choice but to let the raep continue

"yu so sexy prefesah" siad rosetta experiencing the raep like shiny gold but professor was experiencing it like black rock

"cough rosetta pls i wanna sit back and get tanned let mah boi go" coughed layton

"nop" said rosetta "MAH bois would nevr betray me"

the men in black nodded gruntingly like guys under spell

just then rosetta got up and tied layton to the bed

"now layton i gotta go and eat my brekfast boys dont let him get away"

the men nodded and grunted

rosetta left and layton try convince the men

"come on guys cant we talk this over"

the shook their heads

"fuck" said layton "well how about you gimme a puzzle"

they stared blank

"alright ill give you one first"

PUZZLE

layton is raping rosetta. how is this possible

the men stared and didnt respond

but then

"I GOT ET" shouted luke pointed and the man lost hold of his arm "its NOT possible because layton wants none of rosettas fuck"

"excellent deduction mah boi"

the mans face shocked

its went buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

AND THEN HIS EYES WERNT BLANK ANY MORE!

"IM ME AGAIN!" he shouted

"AND SO AM I!" hsouted the other guy

"wut" said layton and then the men untie him

"thank u professor layton ur dank hard puzzle got our brains working hard to figure it out which meant our brains WERE working! HOE CAN WE EVRER THANK YOU?!"

"use those guns to kill rosetta"

"uh sorry we cant there arent any bullets in em"

"OH FFS!" shouted layton

"eeeheeheehee" giggled rosetta "wats goin on here?"

"GUYS RUN!" shouted layton

layton pulled the bookcase and a secret door was behind it

"wut how did you kno- never mind lets run!" shouted man 1

the for of them ran in through the dark hall but stopped at dead end

"where did this come from?!" shouted layton

"o where o where did my prafessah goooo" said voice from behind

"LUKE! BEHIND THAT PHOTO!"

layton picked up the photo off the wall and he and luke got behind it and the men went to follow but rosetta caught them

"hee hee heeeee" she laughed "now where did prafessah go"

layton got the photo closer to the wall so she hopefully wouldnt notice them

"well ill have to punish you two for breaking free wont i"

"no miss please miss"

she slapped them and dragged them away

"prafessah wat are we gonna do" said luke

"they saved us now we must save them mah boi. thats what a gentleman does."

they sneaked out of the dark hall and back to the bedroom

they went out the door and into the not secret hall

"now where could they have gone"

layton and luke searched the house going into every room and splitting up but they couldnt find rosetta and the guis

they went back to hall and saw a weird rose colored stone that was glowing

"weird" said layton "i wonder what thats for"

"PRAFESSAH I FOUND SOMETHING"

layton ran into the kitchen and luke had the cooking machine open and there was room behind it

"a secret basement" said layton "lets go luke"

they went in and went around the place

they went down the stairs and saw a barely open door

layton looked through the crack and saw man 1 and man 2 in tubes of green liquid

"eeehhheeeeheeheeeeeee" cackled rosetta who was wearing a witch hat "now me lovelies its time for me to cast that spell on u again"

the mens eyes started turning blank

"(OH NO!)"

layton KICKED OPEN THE DOOR

"HANDS IN THE AIR I GOTTA GUN!" shouted layton and rosetta turned to face him

"where"

"fuck"

rosetta ran to table and pick up her stick

"go back to the bed you hatted fool"

she swung wand and green magic came flying at him

layton and luke went opposite ways and it went passed them and hit the mirror

and then the mirrors eyes turned blank

"little fool!" shouted rosetta "MAGIC!"

she cast a spell and the room started spinnind really fast and all the pots and cauldrons and stuff rolled around the room

layton tried run against it but his smart brain concluded it would be les tiring if he went the other way so he did

"CLEVER BITCH" shouted rosetta

she stopped the room and they were dizzy

"NOW!" she shouted and she turned to luke and sent blue thing at him

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE" shouted layton

he ran to luke and pushed him and he was hit by the magic and then he TURNED INTO A FROG WEARING A HAT!

"PRAFESSAAAAAAAAAAAH" shouted luke

"o look what u did" glared rosetta "you killed my sex victim. o well ill just use u then leetel boi"

"NO STAY BACK" shouted luke but the bois got out of their tubes and their eyes were blank

"obey" moaned man 1

"stone" moaned man 2

"rebbit" croaked profesor frogton

"NO BACK AWAY U WITCH!"

the guys went up to luke with their guns but luke ran

"theyll shoot!" shouted rosetta

"no they dont they dont have bulllets" shouted luke

"FUCK"

luke ran out of the kitchen but the men and rosetta followed

"THE DOORS LOCKED BOI YOU CANT GET AWAY!" she cackled

luke got stuck at the door and turned scared

"NOOOOOOO PLEASE I... I... I HAVE A TINY DICK!" shouted luke which actually made rosetta get pissed more

the men approached him and grabbed his arms and dragged him to the stairs

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed luke kicking and screeming but then HE KICKED PROFESSOR FROGTON!"

"RIBIIIIIT" shouted frog

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH PRAFESSAH!" screamed luke

frog flew across the room very fast and he hit the glass case smashing through it and then he knocked the rose stone over and it tilted

"NOOOOOOOO" shouted rosetta

and then frogton kicked the stone and it fell to the ground and shattered

"NOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" moaned rosetta and she turned into a 4000 year old woman and the men turned to normal and layton was human again and the house became an ancient ruin

layton put on his coat walked over to the wilting woman that was rosetta and poked her neck and she died

"another puzzle solved"

THE END


	8. lady layton and the assaulted professor

LADY LAYTON AND THE ASSAULTED PROFESSOR

one day professor layton was relaxing his bed - his OWN bed - because he had just gotten home after being kidnapped by rosetta the witch and her brainwashed bodyguards man 1 and man 2. he was tired because he was raeped even tho it was summer which is when he doesnt have to deel with rosetta and the morning raep but then he smiled because rosetta was kill so now she couldnt raep him any more. he smiled and closed his eyes to sleep

suddenly layton was walking down layton street which is found in london if ya didnt know. suddenly his car started smoking

"god dammit now even the laytonmobile is blazing it"

layton got out of the car to stop the smoke when he was stopped by THE GHOST OF ROSETTA STONE

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH" ooed rosetta "i am heeere for youuuu"

"STOP FUK OFF ROSETTA IM NOT A NECROPHILAC!" shouted layton but her ghostness got in his pants

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed layton jumping out of bed in the middle of night "woah dat was scary" said layton

suddenly something moved

"whos there" said layton

BANG

thud

he hit the ground

LATER

"prafessah wake up" said luke coming in "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH?!"

layton was sent to hospital

he was barely alive

luke was arrested for the attempted murder because he was the only other person in the house that night

"want moah tea mah lady" said butler boy

"no tanks" said catreille layton the daughter of professor hershel layton

she opened THE SHITTY NEWS which is a newspaper thats been around since she was kid during the events of ace attorney high school on utube wich is a great series so wach it now

===LUKE ARRESTED FOR SHOOTING PRAFESSAH LAYTON DURING DE NIGHT===

"WAAAAAT" shouted layton

she grabbed her cheaty hat and her coat and her magical dog and they ran out the door

she ran to scotland yard where luke was being interrogated

"alright pal your kid so if you confess you might get like a year or somethin" said the detective

"excuse me" said layton "helo luke i am daughter of professor layton and im a detective who owns a detective agency like your pal luke atmey and i know your innocent"

"heh heh heh" laughed the detective in green coat "sorry pal but hes so guilty"

"well see about that"

layton went to visit layton in the hospital and he had bullet hole in his head

"wow i hope he lives" said dog

catrel then went to laytons house to investigate the crime scene

the detective was there

"hey pal" said him "im detective gumshoe so you cant investigate because theres already a detective ha rekt"

but catriel investigated anyway what is she a lady ha!

the body tap was on the ground and there was bullet on the floor

"wait" said cattle "the bullet was found inside layton so how is this here"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOO MR EDGEWORTHS GONNA SHOOT ME" shouted gumshoe "WITH THE BULLET!"

so he picked up the bullet and threw it out the window so edgey couldnt shoot him with the bullet

but then it did some weird warpy shit and got magneted to some guy in coat and hat

"HEY LOOK ITS THE KILLER!" shouted carel

she and dog jump out window and guy fled

they chase him through london before they lost him in the alley

"fuck" said catriel "hes gone"

she turned and saw three guys in black and shades

one of them took out their badge

"my name is ass hoe. aka agent three thousand and sixty nine"

"nice" said layton "my name is catriel layton"

"ITS LAYTON!" shouted the guy to the left

"I THOUGHT BENNY SHOT HIM!"

catriel recorded that message but she didnt tell them

"GET HIM!" shouted right

they took out their guns

"AAAAAAAGH" screamd layton and dog

"THIS TIME YOU WONT GET AWAY LAYTON!"

they braced themselves for incoming death

BANG

BANG

BANG

the agents fell to their feets

"YOURS UNDER ARREST PALS!" shouted detective gumshoe

he threw them into the police car

"tank u gumshoe" said cartel "btw i recorded this"

beep

"I THOUGHT BENNY SHOT HIM!"

"BENNY!?" shouted chelmey who was with gumshoe

"uh yea do you know him"

"YES! hes that BUNNY MAN i met in san grio!"

"wow this is convenient lets go"

they all boarded chelmeys private airship and flew to san grio

there was a big bunny man handing out eggs

"GET UR EGGS BOIS!" shouted bunny

"GOTCHA!" shouted chelmey "MR BENNY YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

"I-IM NOT BENNY IM BENNI!" shouted benny

"SAME DAMN PERSON!"

they brought benny back to london and he was put on trial and declared guilty

the next day layton woke up after being fully healed

"PRAFESSAH UR ALIVE" shouted luke

"yes mah boi what you thought id die? im professor layton main characters like me dont die. luke my boy i hope ur not hurt"

"no professor lady layton found the true culprit"

she nodded

"ah excelent" said layton "now come on we must b going mah boi"

"what to where"

"to barrylawns birthday" said layton who was secret guest to mah birthday (but postman pat dint know so he dint testify abot it in detsniy of skiwords new fanfic)

they party all dae to happy music in celebration of bennis arrest

"another puzzle solved"

THE END

waaaaaait!

the door opened

"speak minion" said the mysterious mastermind

"he survived suh" said the mysterious culprit

"hmph. dis professor layton guy is stronger than we thought"

"also suh" said mysteirous culprit "his daughter and chelmey got benni"

"hmph. stupid old chelmey"

"u no him suh"

"nevr mind" said mastermind "let us think about this 2gether"


	9. professor layton and the mysterious culprit

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT

professor layton was gathered around the traditional british table with his family, flora, alfendi and katriel who he adopted probably idk if he got wife she ded in these fics so if he does have one canonically then their eating together in memory of her if he doesnt theyre just doin it for laughs.

"yes yes very good food dad" said alfendi

and then his hair turn dark

"HAR HAR BAD FUDE FAGET GO EAT A PIG ALIVE" he threw the food at layton face

"ow" said layton and alfendi turned to normal

"sry"

"ugh now theres green stain on my coat" he went to wipe it off

he went into the toilet and catriel followed

"oshit i needed to piss" said catriel

"o sry"

layton let her piss and then he went back in and wiped the stain off

he returned to the kitchen and IT WAS EMPTY

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted layton "WHERE ALFENDI AND FLORA GO?!"  
"i dont no they were here before i left" said catriel

layton notice a letter on the floor

he read it

dear hershel (im saying DEAR because thats what you write on letters not because your dear to me or anyone lol)

i am a man who runs secret agent agency and you are on our wanted list of people we suspect to be evil to us

therefore i demand u come to secret agent agency (you know the big building with the big yellow neon sign that you invaded with luke atmey?) and give yourself up. come alone. if u dont cum by august 1 we kill alfendi and flora

kek get rekt no getting away now you annoying piece of crap

your friend (lol no)

the MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT

"O SHIT" shouted katriel "NOT THE MYSTERIOUS CULPRIT!"

"u know him?"

"he and the mysterious mastermind were defeated by phoenix wright in kingdom of kurain. the two were a tag team of pure evil!"  
"but if phenix stopped them then..."  
"OOOOO" said catriel "this must be an IMPOSTER pretending to be him!"

"or maybe barrylawns just unoriginal"

"who the fuck is barryla- never mind we gotta report to scotland yard"

"WIAT" shouted layton "theres note here"

PS if you tell chelmey ill kill one of em early so dont do it

"fuk" said layton "wait if we cant tell chelmey then theres one other person we can rely on"

"dick gumshoe!" said catriel

"wat no fuck him. i mean-"

===atmey detective agency===

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmm" hummed luke atmey as he inspected the letter carefully with his monocle "quite the situation your in professor"

"can you help us luke"

"i wish" siad luke

"not you luke luke ATMEY"

"... .... .... ...."

"atmey?"

"ZVARRI!" shouted atmey "we should approach the sender of this letter"

"whos that" said catriel

"the mysterious culprit!"

"and who the hell is that"

"idk and that is wat we must find out"

layton luke catriel and atmey got in the laytonmobile with layton at the weel and luke atmey at passenger seat

"why am i in the back" said catriel

"because ur a gril and luke is a boi and we are gentlemen so we get the front" said layton driving away

"now" said layton "where should we go."

they thought

"well maybe we could go to secret agent agency" said luke

"nOp" said atmey "if layton comes with group they die as said in the letter"

"tru"

"pfff" said layton "alfendi is a fucking demon, hell be fine"

MEANWHILE

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH" roared demon alfendi

"JESUS CHRIST 0420 HELP RESTRAIN DE MONSTER!"

agent 0420 got off his fat lazy ass and sat it back down on alfendi and he lost his breath

and he got thrown in the time out corner because he was bad bad boy

"tru" said atmey "but still these are like 9994 evil people they can easily overpower him"

"damn" said layton "but how do we find this mysterious culprit guy"

"hey dad i have an idea" said catriel "why dont we question that guy in kingdom of kurain"

"good idea" said layton and he got out his phone "he phoenix tell edgeworth to get us that plane"

they drove down to the airport and miles edgeworth was waiting for them in his private plane

"u shud be lucky you have a blackmailing friend like phoenix otherwise this might not be for free"

they flew down to kingdom of kurain

"now then" said layton "let us search for the prison"

there was a little boy waiting for them

"hello!" he said "my name is ahlbi urgaid and ill be your guide (stupid pun thanks crapcom)"

"uhhh" said edgeworth "i thought your name was bokuto sunami"

"it was but that was before my localize name was confirmed and editings stupid"

ahlbi took them to khurainese prison where there was a guy in a cell

"wat" he croaked

"can we speak with you" said layton

the mysterious culprit of kurain looked up

"wat u want"

"do you know anyone in london called the mysterious mastermind"

"yea hes the prime minister"

"AHA"

layton and luke and atmey and catriel and edgeworth got back to london

"now my boy let us consider this. we know two prime ministers. the most recent one was david cameron but hes ded"

"yea"

"but theres also bill hawks whose just in prison"

"yea"

"so hes not ded"

"hmmmm tru"

they went down to the castle and used sold snake strategy to get past the queen

they went into her secret dungeon and passed the zombie prisoners to get to bill hawks

"now hawks" he said and hawks looked up and glared

"damn you. wat do you want now"

"it seems you arent as confined as it seems"

"wat"

layton pointed at him

"YOU are the mysterious culprit"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"another puzzle sol-"

"wat" said bill "didnt you hear me? i said no. that means im not the mysterious culprit. he lives in kurain you idiot. im in castle prison! how can i connect with world here?!"

"it would seem" said edgeworth "that he is not lying"

"i agree" said atmey tapping his nose "tho if thats true then who is the culprit?"

"hmmmmm" thought layton "well it cant be david cameron because don paolo killed him"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA" laughed a booming voice

and david cameron was there with knife to flora and alfendis throats

layton stare at him and face pammed

"WTF BUT YOU WERE DEAD!"

"fool" said cameron "i just got don to pose as me so youd THINK i was ded but you never actually saw me."

"why u do this" asked catriel

"because" said cameron "you stopped brexit so i need the secret agents to brexit as a backup plan."

"wat do you want" said layton

the knife went closer

"KILL YOU AND YOUR M8S AND DESE TWO LIVE"

"uh excuse me" said edgeworth "why would we choose to kill 5 guys so 2 guys live thats stupid"

"because all of you are gentlemen slash lady. this is a gril and a demon."

"NOW QUEENY!" shouted layton

"wuh"

SMASH

the queen hit her staff thing in camerons face and she threw him into cell

"wow tanks dad ur debeste" said alfendi and he turned dark "i mean FUCK YOU hat man do it in 15 seconds next time"

layton held his hat

"a part of another puzzle solved"

TO BE CONTINUED IN PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

A/N hey guys so next fic is the last fic in my professor layton series i know its sad but ill have another series starting after this so get hype also u r getting this fic early cause idk


	10. professor layton and the mysterious mastermind - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can layton finally take down the secret agents and expose their leader?!

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND TEH MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

THE FINAL FIC

U GUYS ON AO3 GET IT TWO DAYS EARLY BECAUSE IM A GENTLEMAN

BY BARRYLAWN

the mysterious mastermind stared out the window, watching the arrest of david cameron, his friend and mysterious culprit

"bast" said mastermind "it seems my m8 has been exposed"

noone responded

"o fuck oops my m8 has been exposed" he said "damn its lonely"

professor layton lay on his bed and sighed with relief

"daaaaaam" he sighed "an assassin come after me, i get kidnapped by a witch, i get shot by a madman and i fite against secret agents. wat a fucking week"

he was aboot to dozer off to sleep when his phone rang

"ugggghhhh" he moaned and he beeped it on "wat da fuk do you want"

" **hi pal** "

"who iz this"

" **it is ME, JACK THE RAPER!** "

"WHAAAAAAAAAT" shouted layton

" **no juts kidding** "

"o tank fuck"

" **it is actually ME, TEH MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIND** "

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOOHOHOOHOHOHOOOOOOOO!" said layton

" **now layton** " siad MM " **uve beaten my assassins and my pal but now its just me the leader of the family just like francisco mendirez in phoenix wright conflict of intrest by ropfa** i recommend u play it **because SOON YOU AND THE WORLD WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!** "

beep

"OH NO!" shouted layton and he got on his computer "I GOTTA DO IT!"

THE NEXT MORNING

"dad are you in here?" said lady layton

she came in and layton was at his computer and he was crying because he had just finished case 4 and it was so sad

"ooookay ur awake i think" said katriel and she left

layton got his hat on and saved

"once im done i SHAL DESTROY U FOR WAT UVE DONE, MENDIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ!"

layton went down to the triton estate in mistallery in the laytonmobile and got luke and they went down to scotland yard

"ah hello prafessah" said barton

"barton my guh man it has been long wile" said layton

"yea ive been recovering from my injury" said barton

"ah layton" said chelmey who came into the office with miles edgeworth

"wat is edgeworth doing here"

"i am a famous prosecutor in japan i mean america so naturally the police want my help"

"awsome" said layton

"now then" said chelmey taking seat "we must discuss wat we are going to do this secret agent agency"

PUZZLE

what to do

this puzzle is wrath 60 picarats

"leave it alone?" said barton

"stupid"

"arrest the leader" said edgeworth

"hard"

"kill the leader" said layton

"illegal"

"not if hes resisting arrest" said luke

"again hard" said chelmey

"shit man were outta options" said layton

"o" said chelmey "welp i guess were stuck"

"layton?" said edgey and he chelmey and barton looked at him expecting

but he got up

"nope nope NOPE NOPE NOPE!" he ran down the stairs

he got in the car

"luke get in the car"

"why prafessah wats wrong" siad luke getting in the car

"i am DONE!" he drove away "i told em to save their hint coins for difficult puzzles. but then there dumb ass decided to buy the super hint on a 30 picrat puzzle. now i gotta be the one to bale there ass out becaus they hav no more hint coins and theyr stuck on a SIXTY picarat puzzle. thats required to progess by the way!" he added "no more puzzles for me!"

layton sent luke home and went home

katriel was still there but alfendi was at his own home and flora was probably fucking around the flora shop or something

layton hung his hat on the hat rack thing and went upstairs

"dad" said katriel concerned

and then layton threw his coat down and she caught it

"go wash that pls"

layton jumped on the bed and pondered what he was doing with his life

he looked out the window at the summer sky he worked so hard to get

he hammer the keyboard to finish turnabout into unknown so he could die happy when mastermind kills him

"damn" said layton "i wish i cud have a happy ending like phoenix"

"well why dont u fucking work for it" said a man in the window

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N yea this ones gonna have 5 chapters oshit hype

i wonder who the mysterious man could be will layton get his job back will mist mastermind go down will layton play phenix wright contempt of the court will jack the raper return?!

u maybe find out next time no promises tho k?


	11. professor layton and the mysterious mastermind - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can layton finally take down the secret agents and expose their leader?!

LADY LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

BY BARRYLAWN

katriell threw coat on wash line

"k done"

she looked up and saw guy in black at laytons window but shrugged and got in her car

she drove to layton detective agency to find THE ENTIRE PLACE RANT SACKED!

"OH NO!" shouted katriel "IVE BEEN RANT SACKED!"

she looked through the empty storage for documents but they all gone

however there was a sack in the corner that wasnt there before

she look inside and found a note

it was a really awesome note heres what it said:

im the type of guy who enjoys series as a whole. before i came here, i didn't know JFA AJ and DD were supposed to be bad and oh man am i constantly remembered about it. i think you clearly lack a vast amount of suspension of disbelief. this part of the game is wacky ? This part of the plot relies on a lucky event ? this vilain isnt the most perfect vilain ever made and is just someone who killed someone ? wow, BIG FUCKING DEAL.

if your willing to play a super serious game, go read agatha christmas or something. if you dont accept that some event could not happen without a fair amount of luck and if you only accept murder plans that would work in absolutly 100% of situations, then crime plots would be extremely bland and limited. the culprit made an error that is not found out until later in the inestigation ? man, who could have thought that the police isn't omnicient.

and finally, about the vilains... i think you just picked the wrong series. personally, and it is also what my aa fan friends think, i believe that you cant seriously be into this game to have 100% perfect murder writing so dank that it would work perfectly in real life. i play this game for her unique characters, wacky and over the top murder plots, humoristic moments, etc. and i believe someone who doesn't accept that ace attorney IS about those things should just stop playing. you hated AJ and DD ? i think its time to stop buying the games before you get in another rage fit when spirit of apollo comes out, buddy.

anyway, what i mean is, its fine if you don't like some games, but sometimes by coming here i seriously think that you don't even like 1/3 of the series. why the FUCK are you here in a detective agency if you cant even enjoy the games ? u should just move to another. then again, my rant is not about saying "if you don't like it, get out", that's not what i'm saying at all. i don't like some part of the games myself, and people out here probably dislike even more. my rant is about the fact that you can't accept what ace attorney is actually about, or what it is becoming. srsly, i could point out stupid shit that happened in your favorite cases and you wouldnt even realize how stupid it is because you still liked it.

so please stop hating everything that you cant accept

======END NOTE======

"god dammit" said katrielle "did this dank leeve anything that isnt stupid shit"

"uggggh" moan voice

"BUTTLER?!" she shouted

the butler was on the ground with blood on his coat

i dont remember his name tho so ill just call him butler in this scene hope it doesnt spoil the feels

"katriell im sorry he stole that file"

"uhhhhhh wat file"

"the... THEEEEEE" he gasped

"BUTLER ITS OK WELL GET HALP"

"no" he moaned "it too l8 for me"

"NOOOOOOO!" the dripping tears falled from her face

"katrel im SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-cough"

he fell on ground and katriels detective experience told her he was ded

she cry

she sent the body to autopsy hoping results would show

she watched the guys leave with the body and kept still

"why u do it"

"because" said the man behind her "im evil af"

"k"

the man vanished

katriel decided to check on the body so she went down to scotland yard

"is autopsy ready" said katriel

"GOD no we just started" siad the coroner

"oops"

she went to leave when she heard voices

"but how can we do DAT" said man

"uh excuse me" said katriel coming in and she saw inspector chelmey sitting at desk with a guy in a pink suit and a small white apron

"sry miss were talking about TOP SECRET AGENTS" said pinky

"you mean SECRET AGENT AGENCY" shouted katriel

"WAT" shouted chelmey "how do u know about secret agent agency they are top secret undercover agents!"

"i am the daughter of professor layton"

"oshit right lol" said chelmey

she sat down and then she recognize the guy as miles edgeworth who help them the other day

"now the question is" said chemny "how do we defeets them"

"hmmmm" said katriel considering the options they had left "AHA!"

"wat"

"we shall put him... on TRIAL!"

TO BE CONTINUED

AN daaaamn that smart. good thing theres a really good prosecutor in the country i know hes from another country but who cares so is nahyuta but he prosecutes so water


	12. professor layton and the mysterious mastermind - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can layton finally take down the secret agents and expose their leader?!

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

CHAPTER 3

BY BARRYLAWN

phoenix wright

a man who travelled to london via DS transportation to help layton to find the truth in a past case when his hat was stolen by don paolo

he was a skilled man and layton never thought theyd meet again

until now

"it has been long time mr wright" said layton

"yea" said phoenix and he climbed into the room and took off his big black coat "so layton solve many puzzles lately"

"im done with puzzles"

"oh lol sorry bout that did u get disbarred?"

"i left because chelmeys a god damn idiot"

"ha ha hes the detective from that case right"

"yea ha hes only goten dummer" said layton "but enuf about him wat are u doing here"

"i herd about som mystery involving kurain where i had many krazy adventures and wanted to help"

"hm well im not one to disappoint i can show you around the mystery"

"sweet"

layton and phoenix got in the laytonmobile and drove down to the rode where secret agent agency is

layton pointed to the building with the big bright yellow sign sayign "SECRET AGENT AGENCY"

"thats where the criminals are"

"uhhh are you SURE this is the place"

"yea"

"well we better not be seen lets go to the prison"

layton took phoenix to the castle and they sneaky sneaky cardboard boxed past the queen as usual and into the secret dungeon

bill hawks was there but he sleep howerver some one wasnt

"damn u" said bob

"who hired you bob tell me now"

"no" said bob

"BOB" shouted phoenix "YOU IN PRISON?!"

"yea i was assassin sent by the mysterious mastermind"

"THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND!" shouted layton

"oops" said bob

"so" said layton "this man realy wants me dead"

"yes"

"i wonder what i did..."

they left and went down to park where they were attacked by bob in the gentleman ass where they ate and talked with gentlemen

just then katrielle came over to them

"dad we have plan for mysterious mastermind!"

"katrelle i told u i am done with puzzles"

"but weve figured out wat to do"

"nope"

"if you dont misty mastermind will kill u"

"tru"

layton phoenix and katriel went down to scotland yard

"ah layton glad you could rejoin us" said chelmey at his desk with miles edgeworth and barton

"inspecter i believe u have solution"

"yes we are going to put the mysterious mastermind on trial"

"o" saad pheonix "well good thing im in the country rite now"

"and me" said miles

"lol itll be just like old times"

"yea anyway" said chelmey "we are planning on making our arrest now"

"sounds good" said layton "so when are we going"

"now"

chelmey barton layton katriel phoenix and edgeworth all got in the police car and drove away from london yard

"uhm u sure this guys the culprit"

"yes quite sure"

"why dont we just get the guy in hi office so we know hes the one"

"too hard"

they kept driving for like an hour it was so far

"inspecter where the fuck are we going"

"quiet layton were here" said chelmey and mistallery appeared over hill

"o god" said layton "stop the car!"

but chelmey didnt stop the car!.

he stopped outside the triton residence and hit the door and clark answered it

"yea?"

"HAND OVER THE BOY!"

"WHAT" shouted clark but barton hit him in the face and they ran in and arrested luke and threw him in car and they drove away

"NOOO" shouted layton trying to stop them but chelmey threw him katriel and phoenix out of the car

"come on dad we gotta find proof of his innocent"

"yea" said phenix "ill defend him too ive done it before"

"ok" said layton

they went into the bedroom of luke to find stuff

"teddys teddys none of these are proof" siad phenix searching through teh endless teddys that lukey wukey owns

katriel searched the warbrobe but found clothes

layton searched the stuff but was successless

"well" said phoenix "i guess ill just go talk to luke"

"ok" said layton

phonix and katreile left to go to the detention center and layton kept searching the stuff

"AH! WHATS THIS?!"

_PHOENIX WRIGHTS POV_

"hi phoenix wright" said luke

"hi luke" said pheonix "are you the mysterious mastermind"

"no"

"ok i will defend you IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!"


	13. professor layton and the mysterious mastermind - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can layton finally take down the secret agents and expose their leader?!

PHOENIX WRIGHT: ACE ATTORNEY AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

BY BARRYLAWN

katriel enter defendant lobby and pheonix and luke were there

"u ok luke" said katriel

"yea i no phoenix will get me safe because hes done it before"

"yea" said phenix "itll be just like old times"

"the trial is starting" said the bailiff coming in

"k"

_MEANWHILE_

"hey chief" said layton stepping into chief of police of scotland yards office

"wat can i do for ya prafessah" said chief

"i wud like security footage of chelmeys office and entrance plez"

"roight away prafessah"

"one more thing btw"

"wat"

"get me record of infirmary for..."

JULY 31

LONDON COURT

COURTROOM NUMBER 2

"ah yes yes yes yes" said the people so the judge bang his litle hammer thin (if u havnt red dahlia hawtorn escaps from person by the guy who wrote layton vs jack raper detsniy of skiword its dank)

"courts in session for lukes trial" said the english judge

"the prosecution is redy ur honor" said edgeworth

"EDGEY" shouted phoenix "HOW CAN U PROSECUTE LUKE"

"ha" said edgey "regardles of curcumstance i will prove luke guilty"

"uh yea w/e" said judge "are u redy defense"

pheonix decided to b dramatic because dis was a case against edgey

"UR BONER... DE DEFENSE WAS BORN REDY"

everyone laughed at pheonix because it was pathetic

"waaaah" he cried

"now that write has embarrassed himself..." said edgeworth "luke triton is the memestermeme behind secret agent agency a criminal group conspiring against london, he is also the man who murdered katriel laytons butler mr butler and hes on trial for that too"

"but how he kid" said pheonix

"silence" said edgeworth "i call the detective in charge of investigation"

barton came

"what" siad edgeworth "how. ur a god damn costable"

"yea but ill be commissioner soon so lol" said barton

"o" said edgworth "dat is good enough make ur testimony"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"yea so luke has been pulling our strings all along"

"the mystery mastermind has been keeping close eye on professor"

"he hired assassins to kill layton but they all fail"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "bob the assassin tried to kill LUKE!"

"OOOO" said barton "tat is true i forgot about dat"

"not only that but LUKE HELPED LUKE ATMEY AND LAYTON INVADE THE ANGENCY!"

"OBECTION" shouted edgeworth "ha. and wen that happened the mysterious mastermind was nowhere to be seen the great final boss of dat invasion was A LOWLY AGENT!"

"AAAAAGH" shouted phoenix

"dammit" said katriell "we gotta find hole in dat"

"eh there are plenty of tings to make holes in here"

"now" said edgeworth "now that u bring him up i call my witness to the stand"

"wat"

he called him in

"name and job" said edgey

"bob the assassin" said bob

"WAAAAAT" shouted judge "why is this man here hes dangerous criminal!"

"rest assure" said edgey "he has blackquills electrocute thing inside him he can harm us and neither can his metal friends" because his building cars were too mentally retarded to no wat was goin on so police didnt need to do anythin to restain dem

"WAAAAH WERES BOB" cried the metally retarded building car number 1

"I SAW HIM BEHIND DOSE GRAY THING CIRCLEY TINGS BUT HE WONT LEEVE DEM" cried the metally retarded building car number 2

"WAAAAAAAH"

"oh i see" said phenix

"ugh dat slimebag just HAS to be lying" said katriel

"rude" said bob "i havent said a thing yet"

"o sorry"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i was hired a cuople of days ago by a man i never met b4"

"HOLD IT" shouted pheonix "but luke is a boy so it cudnt have been him"

"oh" said bob "oh right thats because he doesnt pay hits in person"

"wat"

"hes a child phenix" said edgey

"damn u edgey dont use my points agenst me"

"anyway" said bob "becaus hes kid he sends out de mysterious culprit to pay guys"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "witness u said youv never met him before"

"yeas"

"well dats bs. WHO THE FUCK DOESNT KNOW DAVID CAMERON?!"

"wat fuck are u talking about" said bob

"its elmetary" said phonix "david cameron is infamos worldwide for being the successor to evil mann bill hawks. he was exposed in queens prison. but u wudnt know dat because u were still held in detainment center await ur trial. U HAD NO IDEA MYSTY CULPRIT IS DAVID CAMERA"

"AAAAAGH" shouted bob

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "but wats this prove"

"it proves that he met with the mysterious MASTERMIND AND HES LYING TO PROTECT HIM"

"DAMN" said edgey

"no u" said bob "ill testify one moar time"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"ok so i didnt meet the culprit"

"it was the mastermind"

"however he was in different room"

"he spoke to me through intercom with voice changer"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "the agency hasnt had electricity since layton invaded. YOU CUDNT HAVE HEARD SHIT OVER INTERCOM!"

"OOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted bob

"OBJECTION" shouted edgeworth "maybe he was hired earlier"

"nope he remember before he came in agent 2051 was responsible for killing professor. HE WASNT NEEDED UNTIL 2051 WAS KILLED"

"OSHIT" shouted edgeworth

"uve got him on ropes hes gotta be hiding something" said katriele

"yeah" said phenix "WHATRE YA HIDING BOB"

"NOTHING" shouted bob "i mean nothing important"

"YOUR LYING DAMMIT! I CAN SEE THE SIKE LOCKS RITE IN FRONT OF U"

"BUT U HAVE NO PROOF" shouted bob

"dammit" said phoenix

"well in tat case" said judge "i declare luke triton-"

"'OLD IT"

the doors burst open

and professor layton was standing there

hand holding his hat down over his eyes

other hand clench in fist

wind from somewhere blowing his coat

"professor" said phenix

"i have it all worked out" said layton "i know who the mastermeme is and how hes been manipulation us"

"WOT" shouted edgeworth "IS IT LUKE?!"

"no"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted edgey in defeat

"so" said phoenix slamming the desk

"who is it" said katrielle

"i too am interested" said judge

"cmon prafessah its boring being defendant" said luke

layton stepped in the middle of de room

"this man is someone we all know quite well. he was happily in on our adventures... until one day we raided his secret base. he simply could not do so or hell be killed by his own men. THAT... is when he stopped helping us at all and worked against us full time. he-"

"oh ffs layton WHO IS IT" shouted edgeworth

THE WIND BLEW ON COAT

WHERE IS THAT WIND EVEN COMING FROM IDK

"is is YOU!"

LAYTON TURNED TO THE WITNESS STAND AND POINTED EPICALLY AT THE GRAND REVEAL

TO BE CONCLUDED


	14. professor layton and the mysterious mastermind - part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> professor layton must end teh madness! CAN HE DO IT?!

PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE MYSTERIOUS MASTERMIND

FINAL CHAPTER

"wat" said phenix

"WHAT" shouted katrielle

"WHAAAT" shouted luke

"WWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" screamed chelmey

it was BARTON LIKE HOLY SHIT MAN WHATS EVEN GOING ON ANYMORE?!

"...i beleev ur mistaken... professor" said barton

"no im not mistaken mr barton. truth is ur the only one who cudve done it. let us go through time"

layton highlight that part in diabolical law

"here agent 2051 is in contact wit u. and u were not around during that mystery"

"ngh" grunt barton

"u were also not around wen the summer was stolen"

"nnnngh"

"when ur accomplice david cameron tried to steal uk u were there but u didnt do shit all u did was chase a guy who wasnt actually david cameron"

"wat" said barton

"and now the most important part... the case of agent 2051. erly into case u tried to point the police to me by showing chief to me but u failed when detective atmey show up. then we went to invade the agency but u couldnt do it... so u feigned blood loss from nose to get u AND chelmey away"

"feigned?" said barton "ha ha no"

"OBJECTION" shouted layton and he presented the medical report "u never showed up to infirmary to heal nose"

"yea it got better" said barton "o well"

"not o well... if thats the case then WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"AAAH" said barton

"and finally the security camera shows u leave meeting yesterday and return... SO U HAD TIME TO MURDER KATRIELLES BUTLER!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAHAAAA!" laughed barton "DAMN u, professor. DAMN you!"

chelmey got out his gun

"DAMN U BARTON HES RIGHT ISNT HE" shouted chelmey "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU"

"eeehheeeeheee" cackled the barton "nope"

chelmey ran at barton wit his guns blazin but barton did craz moves to dodge and he grab chelmey and gun and point it at his hed

"one bullet left. noone move" he grin like madman "im leavin now bye"

"DAMN U BARTON" shouted chelmey but barton drag him out wit gun too

"HOLY SHIT" shouted phoenix

"where FUCK is the bailiff" shouted edgeworth

"i cant sir hes got gun" said bailiff "he might shoot me"

"dammit" said layton "luke! phoenix! lets go stop barton!"

"uhh no" said judge "lukes defendant"

"and hes not guilty"

"o true" said judge and he declared luke innocent

they all ran out and saw barton drive away in chelmeys car

"dad ill come" said katriel

"no ur a lady and a true gentleman is a sexist fuck" said layton but katriel got in laytonmobile

"o well i guess if it keeps the feminists off our back"

layton luke and phoenix got in car too

"uhh" said layton "it seems we got on the wrong side mah boi" because luke was in driver seat

"WE GOT NO TIME FOR DAT ILL DRIVE THEN" said luke and he start engine and drove after barton

"AAAAAAAH LUKE DONT U GO REKTING ME PRECIOUS MOBILE!" shouted layton

in de back phoenix and katrielle were bouncing around because they didnt get seatbelt on in time

suddenly barton turn left and luke turn left

"dats dah way" said katrelle

"heah weh goh" said phenix

"like a tru gentleman"

"watch ou-"

"jesus guys SHUT UP"

they shut up and luke kept driving until they got to another crossroad and barton went straight but before he could follow

"LUKE" said layton "turn right hear! we can take shortcut"

luke turned and a nail on chalboard sound pierced the car

"AAAAUGH" whined layton "ur paying for damage btw"

"O COME ON" said luke "u got in furst"

"ok watever luke drive up onto that roof!"

"ok"

luke drove up ramp and onto shop roof

it was reeeeally bumpy they felldown roofs and then climb ramplike roofs up and then down again

"PRAFESSAH I SEE THE CAR"

but just then the ground shook

AND SECRET AGENCY CAME UP FROM UNDERGROUND AND LIFTED CAR INTO SKY

"MAH BOI USE THIS ROOF TO JUMO TEH CAR UP THERE"

"BUT WAT IF AH MISS"

"U CAN DO IT MAH BOI"

"OK AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed luke as the car flew off the roof

AND ONTO THE GROUND OUTSIDE AGENCY

the building kept going up til it was 10000000 feet in sky

"AAAHAAAHAAAHAAA" laughed bartons evil voice from inside "now noone can get to me except for the 4 characters anyone gives a shit about but if they mess chelmey will DIIIIIE"

"fuck" said phoenix "how are we gonna do dis"

"hmmmm" katrielle looked around "we could climb the walls to roof quietly"

"nah ive got a better idea" layton took out 4 cardboard boxes

"o" said katrielle "genius"

"now come on we must put end to this secret agent bs"

the 4 boxes sneaked into the hall

"shhhhh guys comin" said layton and they stop moving

"yea so den i tell her shes sexy and she slap me i mean wtf did i d- hey why are dese boxes out here" said a big hairy sounding guy

"idc just leave em" said the other guy and they left

the 4 kept going until they got to dance hall but noone was there because they were prepering for war on london

"prafessah" said luke coming out from box "this"

"yeas i no" said layton "just behind stage is where agent 2051 took me"

they went to room but it was empty

"hmmm" said layton "i seem to recall 2051 coming from this wall"

he patted the wall for hint

"maybe theres secret button somewhere" said phoenix leaning on the chair layton was tie to and it made sound

and the door opened

"damn this chairs got lots of secrets lol" said layton

they went through the new door and it was really dark

"where are the lights" said luke

"HERE!" came voice and the room lit up and there was barton wit gun to chimneys head

"I WARN U NOW INSPECTOR CHELMEY DIES"

"OBJECTION" shouted pheonix "NO!"

"BYE BYE CHELMEY" cackled barton and he pull the trigger

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted layton and he push chelmey away

BANG

"AAAAAAAAAAUGH" shoued layton clutching his side and he fell to the ground

"P-PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"damn" said barton "o well ill just kill chelmey now"

he poined gun but no bullet came out "o shit right"

chelmey grabbed barton and pulled him to ground

"PHOENIX" he shouted "HIT THE BIG RED BUTTON"

"but wat if it makes a sonic bo"

"DO IT"

phenix went to the control place and found some documents

"hey" said katriel "those are the documents stolen from my place"

phoenix read over them quickly

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS DECISIVE EVIDENCE THAT BARTONS EVIL"

"WA-"

"FFS JUST HIT IT DAMMIT" shouted chelmey

phoenix found the bigredbutton and hit it dammit

"SELF DESTRUCTION IN 2 MINUTES. GOD DAMMIT BARTON I CANT BELIEVE U FUCKED UP THIS BAD" said the computer

chelmey handcuff barton and dragged him out

"but... the professor!" said luke

"luke..." moaned layton

"PRAFESSAH" shouted luke

"DAD" shouted katriella

"LAYTON" shouted pheonix

"urgh luke mah boi its too late for me. leeve me!"

"NO" shouted luke picking him up "phenix katriell help me carry him"

they ran out with professor and they were almost stopped by agents but they broke down crying because of how emotional it was to see them try to save layton

they got out to car but chelmey broke it trying to get in

"FUCK WE DOOM" shouted phoenix

"BRRRRRR! BRRRRRRRR! BRRRRRRR!" went the alarm and the flying island started to sink near de ground

"ok guys we gotta jump!" shouted phoenix

they all harden hold on professor and chelmey tightened grip on barton and THEY JUMPED

AND RIGHT AFTER THAT THE AGENCY EXPLODED!

wat a damn scene

they landed and it hurt

"alright barton" said chelmey standing up and dragging barton along teh ground "ill personally declare u guilty at the trial!"

he kicked barton into police car and drove him to court where he would judge him and sentence him to death

they laid professor layton on the ground to check on him

but it seems his plot armor wasnt strong enough to save him, for he had dies

"PRAFESSSAAAAAAAAH" cried luke

they prepare a special resting spot for the famous professor layton where they hold a big funeral and had special guests luke katriell alfendi flora phoenix edgeworth delmona and luke atmey. also, the ghost of rosetta was secretly there, inside the coffin, raping him

may he rest in peace

the end

"HOLD IT!"

edgeworth slammed the desk

"what on earth are u doing wright? defending this vile scum of da earth evilman barton?!"

"actually" said phoenix "no. im just here because he doesnt deserve a proper defense"

"WAT" sweated barton

"ur right" said judge chelmey "i sentence barton to 100000 years plus death."

END

A/N so yea guys thats the end of my layton series but dont worry i go more fanfics coming soon! in memory of the great professor layton, may he find peace in the afterlife as long as he can escap from rosetta ghost


End file.
